<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castle in a Cloud by Gaymyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407150">Castle in a Cloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth'>Gaymyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Character Study, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of one very beloved wizard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castle in a Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It only takes a moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight, The belief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic is obtainable to any who seek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To any who dare</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To most magic is a gift</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though blood, music, nature, or promises</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet there are the determined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those who study and learn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most downtrodden</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little bird stuck in a castle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Craved what he couldn’t receive </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one to turn to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only way was knowledge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years pass and so does he</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Knowledge and Power grow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the little bird gets a friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One who helps his lonely plight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little bird is no longer lonely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is no longer away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With magic and friends by his side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the castle takes all</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this badly written poem i say is about Rook. Leave a kudos and a comment if you want more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>